


Listen

by bbhsavocado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhsavocado/pseuds/bbhsavocado
Summary: prompt # 131: sehun can't fall asleep without listening to his favourite asmr channel. not in a hundred years would he have thought that the loud and obnoxious member of his latest group project is behind his sweet dreams. still, he can surely make sehun tingle in a different way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86
Collections: round 1。





	Listen

**Listen**

Sehun rolls over in bed to look at the clock, the big** 2:00 AM** glaring back at him. Groaning, he takes out his phone and goes to **kyoongasmr**, his favorite channel. _ Why do I even try sleeping without this? _ The video starts off as usual, with kyoong saying any variation of hello best friends, or hello my loves when he’s feeling extra indulgent, always in that low voice that gives Sehun butterflies. He never shows his entire face but his beautiful hands and voice were enough to make anyone have a crush on him (or so Sehun told himself). “Tonight I'll be reading some poems that I recently discovered” he croons out. “Remember to breathe deeply and close your eyes if you want to.” Sehun was lulled in as usual, kyoong's melodic voice swirling around in his mind, catching snippets as he drifts in and out of consciousness.

_ Deep in the night, when even the stars fall asleep _

_ The lonely moon rises _

_ It softly comes down to the windowsill _

_ And shines on you _

_ And let’s you dream while you sleep _

_ When the deep night is coming to an end _

_ I fade like smoke _

_ I’ll come visit you several times _

_ Every night in your dream _

_ The night is deeply soaked in moonlight _

_ This is the only time we have to ourselves _

  
  
  


~  
  


  
  


"How does he do that, Soo? I don't think I've seen him open his book more than twice." Sehun whines. Kyungsoo replies without missing a beat. "So you've been watching him?"

"Shut up, please focus." 

"Okay,” his best friend starts off, “well this is a communications class isn't it? He's got a good sense of the people around him and he uses it. Good for him, right?”

Sehun lets out a noncommittal grunt. 

“Plus, it doesn't hurt that he's cute" Kyungsoo says with a sly smile. 

Sehun scowls, "Kyungsoo! How could you say that about _ the enemy _." 

“He's not my enemy, dummy, or yours for that matter. I actually had a crush on him before." "Wait you two know each other already? " Sehun hisses. 

"Stop trying to look menacing you just end up looking like a toddler. Yes. We met in choir last semester and I was nervous about it but he made me feel welcome even though he was new too. After a bit I realized I liked him more as a friend, but still you have to admit, he's charming.”

He turns his whole body towards Sehun to lecture him in that same patient way. “Come on, Sehunnie, he's a nice guy. Give him a chance or else you're gonna make this whole group project suck more than it has to." Sehun grumbles and zones back in on the man in question. He was talking animatedly with Suho, his hands moving this way and that way, like he couldn't contain his excitement to just his face. . . his face, where his eyebrows were raised in mock disbelief and paired with a slight upturn of his lips. Hmm, he's certainly _ something _. 

"So! When can everyone meet up outside of class?" Minseok asks, cutting his observation short. 

“Right after class since we’re already together” says Chanyeol.

Suho slips away from Baekhyun’s side to sling an arm around his hyung’s shoulders. “As team leader I think we should have it at your place, Min.” 

  
~

  
  


They have a bit of a slow start at the group meeting, exchanging numbers and thinking of other possible things to do instead of starting on their project. Chanyeol starts complaining about the lack of music and how they need it to get their creative juices flowing.

“Love, I'm sorry but we're not listening to your sound cloud right now.” 

He immediately throws himself on the opposite end of the couch, clutching his heart, melodramatic as ever. “What has the world come to, my own boyfriend silencing me, depriving our dear friends of my art.” 

“If we listen to your music, I won't be able to focus on anything else,” Kyungsoo states, effectively earning himself an armful of his tall, gangly boyfriend. 

(“Chanyeol I literally posted an instagram story about your nsfw song.”

“Suho hyuuung, you _ know _ it’s SSFW.”)

He wasn’t the only one that thought music would make the meeting easier, though he was certainly the loudest. “Hey Minseok hyung, can I put some music on the baby’s phone since he's already connected to the bluetooth?”

“I heard that,” came from the kitchen.

“You were meant to!” replies the oldest hyung. “How is it fair for the baby to prepare all the snacks,” Sehun grumbles. Baekhyun watches on, amused as Minseok caves and goes to help his roommate. 

Baekhyun goes back to the task at hand, opening up youtube. He was hoping for a good song recommendation based on Sehun’s recently played videos, but instead comes face to face with a half watched video from Baekhyun's own asmr channel. Glancing around to make sure everyone is still busy, he scrolls down to the comments section. It seems as though osh22 is subscribed to him and has liked every comment about his thighs and hands. _ Interesting. _However, the younger man’s own simple contribution of “this hyungs voice is my favorite” makes him smile the most. 

  
  


~

Baekhyun thinks a lot about Sehun after that, impatient for the next group meeting, but Sehun surprises him by texting him a few days later.

_ hey hyung _

** _hi sehun, what’s up? did we forget something the other day?_ **

_ no it’s not actually about the group project, but i was hoping for your help _

** _Oh?_ **

_ the persuasive speech we have coming up.. I don’t feel ready for it :/ _

_ soo told me ur really good at public speaking so i was wondering if you could sort of… pleaseteachme how to do that _

** _omg yeah, i don’t mind at all! I have time today after choir if you wanna practice _ **

_ yesss _

** _see you then sehunnie ^.^_ **

_ :] _

  
  


~

  
  


"It's all about eye contact." 

"But that's the hardest part" Sehun pouts. “It’s what makes me the most nervous, seeing the judgemental and bored faces. I feel like I’m wasting their time, it makes me feel so small.”

Baekhyun’s gaze turns soft, and he reaches out to comfortingly squeeze Sehun’s shoulder. "Listen, Sehunnie. People get bored easily. But if you make eye contact, they'll have to listen for however long you look at them. It's second nature to tune out during the speeches, we’ve all done it. But _ trust me _ they'd much rather connect emotionally. Basically you have to make them care." 

“Okay, so how do I get better at it? Can we practice?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Baekhyun scoots his chair closer to Sehun’s, close enough that their knees touch. Then he takes Sehun’s face in his hands and cutely bumps their noses together, which pulls a surprised “oh” out of the younger’s mouth. Finally, he leans his forehead against Sehun’s, and looks intensely for several moments.

“Hyung you look like a cyclops.” 

Baekhyun lets out a puff of laughter, minty breathe gliding over the other’s face. Leaning back, he keeps his hands on Sehun’s cheeks.

“Your favorite cyclops! And a cyclops who happens to be holding your full undivided attention because of a magic thing called-

“Eye contact,” Sehun deadpans, though his eyes sparkle playfully. 

“Very good Sehunnie, now you’re learning!” 

They go on to practice a full run through of Sehun's speech, Baekhyun speaking up every few minutes to give him tips and words of encouragement. When Sehun gets through it without stuttering or shaking, he smiles brightly and gives Baekhyun a big hug, taking his classmate by surprise. “Ah sorry, I'm just so happy. I wasn't looking forward to this speech but I feel a lot better about it now. Thank you for taking some time to help me.” 

Baekhyun comes closer again, but this time instead of leaning on his forehead, he presses his full pouty lips into Sehun’s cheek and whispers a genuine “Thank you for listening” directly into his ear, and gets up to make it to his next class. He’s gone before the frenzy of confused thoughts can make their journey from Sehun's brain to his mouth. 

_ He can’t be… _

  
  


~

  
  
  


Sehun goes home and immediately searches kyoong’s channel for that one specific "Comforting boyfriend" video. He puts kyoong's (_ Baekhyun's _ , his mind supplies) video on and settles into bed. He focuses on the sound of his voice, occasionally looking over and admiring Baekhyun's graceful hands and pillowy thighs, letting his sight take over for a few moments. He tunes back in just as kyoong is asking "have you had a long day? You've done so well, baby. Let me give you a nice massage to help you relax." The little hums Baekhyun is letting out are Sehun’s favorite part of this video. They're sweet and soothing, but just on the verge of erotic, close enough that Sehun feels that familiar tingle urging him to reach his hand down and touch. _ What would his hands feel like on me? _ he finds himself wondering for the 100th time. _ Would he be smiling prettily at me or have that look of concentration as he works me up? _ Sehun groans, his firm grip on his already hard dick becoming more urgent. "Relax, exactly like that. Let me work the tension away. You're doing so well...."

~

  
  
  


Sehun successfully gets through his persuasive speech, smiling at Baekhyun on his way back to his desk. His hyung beams right back, rising as the teacher calls him up for his own speech. Sehun forgot to ask what his was about, so he's caught off guard when Baekhyun starts talking about asmr. "People often write off asmr as cringey without ever properly listening to it, but I know from personal experience that it can help people in tremendous ways. There are moments when people need simple entertainment that creates a moment of serenity, that gives words of reassurance that are too emotionally draining to ask of someone right away, and asmr is there for that purpose. It is the platform for the deeply human need to feel at peace with the world and with themselves." 

He really admires how passionate Baekhyun is about this, but he can't focus anymore on the speech, hell he can't even make _eye_ _contact_ without blushing. Baekhyun’s topic just further confirms his suspicions about kyoong. He got off to this same voice the night before. He felt that “moment of serenity” after cumming to the sound of Baekhyun’s voice. Sehun melts down lower in his chair and tries to think very innocent thoughts.

  
  
  


~

Baekhyun catches up to him after class. "Hey wanna come over? We can order pizza to celebrate how well you did!" 

"Of course, hyung." He glances over at the younger man, observing his red nose and shivering frame, and takes it upon himself to loop his arm around Sehun’s. Sticking close together, they walk over to Baekhyun’s apartment. 

"So, how'd I do?" he asks as soon as they’re inside.

"Hyuuung, you did so well. You know it's not nice to show off." 

"Hey! I'm just curious because your reactions were a little off." 

Sehun feigns confusion and sits next to Baekhyun on the couch. "What do you mean?" he says, wiping at the prickle of sweat on the back of his neck. 

"Well," Baekhyun starts, pout in full force, "every time I looked over at you, you'd look away. Or get kind of red. Are you feeling okay?"

Sehun’s heart rate speeds up, but he figures he might as well clear things up now rather than later. “Well the thing is, your speech today made me think about my favorite youtube channel, **kyoongasmr**…....but I swear I only recently figured out that it was you!”

“Oh” Baekhyun exhaled, pleasantly surprised. “Not to put you on the spot but what do you usually feel when you're watching my videos?” Baekhyun asks with genuine curiosity. 

“I feel at peace. It’s like my thoughts are replaced by your voice to let me relax.” Sehun pauses, “although sometimes I do, umm, feel something more.” 

Baekhyun waits patiently for him to continue, rubbing Sehun’s shoulders, then sliding his hands up his neck to make Sehun look at him. The younger doesn’t know what to say, especially not with the way Baekhyun is looking at him, so he decides to show him. Sehun grazes his lips over Baekhyun’s cheeks and then his mouth, the other pressing their lips together and tangling his hands in Sehun’s hair. They kiss and kiss for what feels like hours until Sehun feels like he’s floating, finally breaking away when they need air. 

“Do you maybe want to go to my bedroom?”

“Oh god, yes.” 

They rush to the room and strip on the way, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Once naked on the bed, Sehun drinks in the sight of Baekhyun’s red mouth, his broad shoulders and chest, his full hips, and nearly drools at the sight of his half hard cock.

“If it’s alright with you, I think I _ need _ to blow you right now.”

As soon as he hears Baekhyun let out a "_yes_” he pounces, licking and sucking the tip before taking as much of him as he can and covering the rest with his hand. They both moan when they feel Baekhyun’s cock fully harden in Sehun’s mouth. When Sehun starts bobbing up and down while playing with Baekhyun’s balls, the older man pulls him up.

“Stop, stop or I’m gonna come before I even get to fuck you.” He kisses Sehun deeply, tasting his own precum, then uses his strength to flip their positions.

“Baekhyun what the hell, that was so hot” Sehun says, eliciting a warm laugh from the other.

“Thanks, now do me a favor and lay on your stomach.” Sehun scrambles to do as told, butterflies running rampant in his stomach at the thought of what’ll happen next. 

Baekhyun massages Sehun’s upper back, then continues lower and lower until he reaches his ass and gives it a spank that makes Sehun’s cock twitch. “Do that again.” 

Baekhyun alternates between kneading and spanking Sehun’s ass, making him shake and writhe until it's a pretty red. Then spreads Sehun’s cheeks apart and licks a fat stripe up from his balls to his asshole, Sehun moaning shamelessly at how fucking good it feels. Sehun's arms give out, and he falls face first onto a pillow that smells deliciously like Baekhyun’s shampoo. Baekhyun presses a kiss to his hole before licking him in earnest, lapping relentlessly. “I love how loud you are for me” Baekhyun praises, continuing to eat Sehun’s ass like his life depends on it, humming in pleasure as he licks wetly at the hole and causing Sehun to let out a high-pitched whimper.

“I could do this all day.”

  
“If you did this all day I would literally pass out” Sehun whines impatiently.  
That gets Baekhyun laughing, that low deep laugh that Sehun often dreamt about, the sound as comforting as it is erotic. _ I am so fucked _ .

“Baekhyun get your fingers inside me before I kick you.”

  
"Ah well, that depends" Baekhyun starts, giving Sehun's ass an appreciative squeeze, "on whether you can ask nicely." He can hear the smirk in the older man's voice. But before Sehun can yell at him to just get going, Baekhyun starts tracing the pad of his thumb along the sensitive rim, spreading his spit and almost, almost dipping in. His entire body feels hot, without so much as a touch to his cock or anything inside him. Pride be damned. "Please, please, _ please _ finger me. Get me ready for more, please," he ended with a sob.

“See that wasn’t so hard. Good boy.” Sehun’s cheeks pink at that, equal parts embarrassed and pleased. Satisfied with Sehun's begging, Baekhyun gets to work opening him up. He grabs a condom and lube from beside his bed, and squeezes a generous amount onto his hand as well as on the perky ass displayed before him and works one, then two of his long fingers in. When he gets three fingers inside, he curls them to find Sehun’s prostate, which makes the man cry out. “Fuck, hyung..”  
“Yes you can fuck hyung next time.”

“Shut up oh my god, please fuck me” Sehun urged on, filing that away for later. 

“Up on your hands and knees then.”

He does as he’s told and looks back just in time to see Baekhyun open the condom with his teeth, which nearly makes his arms give out again. Baekhyun slips it on in one fluid movement and positions himself at Sehun’s entrance. He rubs Sehun’s lower back soothingly as he enters him, going as slow as possible to let him adjust. Sehun doesn’t wait long, eager to feel Baekhyun’s thick cock moving inside of him.

“You can fuck me now… please” he adds for good measure, already catching on to the fact that the other man likes when he begs. Baekhyun tightens his grip on Sehun’s hips and begins thrusting in deeply, losing himself in Sehun’s warmth. The younger man pushes his ass back to meet his thrusts, “Keep going, keep going, oh my god more please.” 

“I don’t know what’s hotter, the wet sounds when I fuck into you or you asking for more, fuck.” Baekhyun pounds into him then, not holding back at all and hitting Sehun’s spot over and over until Sehun is too weak to hold himself up any longer. Baekhyun then slows down as he drapes himself over Sehun’s back, kissing his cheek and pressing his pouty mouth up to Sehun’s ear. “Can you come like this?” Baekhyun croons, fucking in slowly and deeply, “With me inside you, telling you how much I enjoy your tightness and your heat, without me even touching your hard cock.” Sehun lets out another whimper, overwhelmed, Baekhyun’s voice deeper than ever before. He’s got one hand tugging Sehun's hair, the other around Sehun's neck, holding him up and completely surrounding him. With a final hard thrust, he cries out, coming all over his stomach and chest, the added tightness bringing Baekhyun over the edge with him. They lay there for a while, catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow. Baekhyun eventually rolls off and out of Sehun, throwing away the condom and cleaning Sehun up, then getting back into bed to snuggle. Sehun turns around to kiss him, loving the way Baekhyun’s eyes turned into happy crescent moons when he looks at him.

“Is this a bad time to confess that I like you?”

Baekhyun lets out Sehun’s favorite laugh, the charming one that makes his knees weak. “It’s the best time for that. I like you too, Sehunnie.” They share another sweet kiss, Sehun only breaking away to say “You know what else it’s a good time for? The pizza that you promised me.”

“Oh my god you’re so right, I think I love you.”

“Shut up,” Sehun yells, feeling more at peace than ever before.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow I stayed up finishing the latter half of this so excuse any mistakes lol. I'm kinda really happy with the way this fic turned out, it's my longest one by far. I hope the prompter sees this and likes it!! btw the poem is made up of lyrics from she's dreaming ♡


End file.
